(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaving razor, and more particularly to a compact folding razor with a pivotable razor head and a lather container forming a handle and being provided with an actuated discharge nozzle.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Shaving kits are generally made up of a number of several components namely a razor, a package of blades, a lather forming material such as a solid soap or a pressurized foam dispenser. When travelling the shaving gear must be collected and stored in a kit bag or the like which is then added to the suitcase. These various components collectively are rather bulky and for short trips they occupy a relatively large amount of space in the baggage and cannot be easily accommodated in an overnight bag or briefcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,765 issued on Nov. 28, 1972 discloses a disposable razor which includes a blade secured therein and a supply of shaving cream in the handle thereof to be manually dispensed by a telescoping movement of the handle over the central stem of the razor. This disposable razor is provided with a bore through the stem over which the handle manually telescopes for dispensing desired amount of shaving cream to a an aperture in the head of the razor. The aperture in the head of the razor is provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive coated paper tab for contact with the surface of the head around the aperture for sealing the dispensing aperture prior to usage of the razor. This razor is disposed after one use and must be contained within a housing for safety.
U.S Pat. No. 3,349,484 issued on Oct. 31, 1967 discloses a folding safety razor which is provided with a handle portion which carries a soap dispenser, a folding razor head and a removable cap. The cap is provided with a blade dispenser serving also as a clip for attaching the device to a shirt pocket or the like. The folding safety razor with the self-contained lather dispenser are housed in a small compact casing that is easily carried on the person as in a pocket in the same manner as a pen or a pencil. Although this shaving kit is safely compacted, foam dispenser must be taken out of the housing for usage and does not provide a ready-to-use shaving cream.